letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
KwingsLetsPlays
"Then we don't have to resort to bloodbending." - ''Kwife going insane while playing Breath of the Wild KwingLetsPlays is a group consisting of kNIGTWING01 (Luke) and his wife, KwifeReviews (Amber). They mostly play "everyone" and "teen" rated games, and the commentary falls mostly in the PG ratio. Luke & Amber generally play 2-player or cooperative games, though on occasion they do post single player games with dual commentary. The KwingsLetsPlays channel is 100% safe for kids & covers new & old games alike. Personal Life Lol hi The Kwing's Let's Plays 'Before 2012' * #1 Brave and the Bold Sep 14, 2010 - Oct 13, 2010 (13 Episodes) '''FINISHED' * #2 Kirby's Epic Yarn Nov 3, 2010 - Jan 19, 2011 (18 Episodes) FINISHED * #3 X-Men Arcade Game (PSN) Jan 21, 2011 - Jan 22, 2011 (2 Episodes) NO PLAYLIST FINISHED * #4 Donkey Kong Country Returns Jan 25, 2011 - June 11th, 2011 (23 Episodes) FINISHED * #5 LEGO Star Wars III Mar 31, 2011 - Oct 14, 2011 (18 Episodes) FINISHED * #6 Super Smash Bros Brawl "The Subspace Emissary" Jun 15, 2011 - Oct 2, 2011 (23 Episodes) FINISHED * #7 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time August 17, 2011 - August 18, 2011 (2 Episodes) FINISHED * #8 Kirby's Return to Dream Land Oct 25, 2011 - Dec 8, 2011 (17 Episodes) FINISHED 2012 * #1 Batman Arkham City Oct 18, 2011 - Feb 9, 2012 (40 Episodes) FINISHED * #2 Rayman Origins January 10th, 2012 - March 27th, 2012 (14 Episodes) UNFINISHED * #3 The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword January 12th, 2012 - March 30th 2012 (8 Episodes) UNFINISHED * #4 Skylanders Spyro's Adventure April 2, 2011 - November 2, 2012 (30 Episodes) FINISHED * #5 LEGO Batman 2 DC Super Heroes Jun 19, 2012 - August 11, 2012 (26 Episodes) FINISHED * #6 Batman Vengeance July 18, 2012 - August 27, 2012 (10 Episodes) FINISHED * #7 Transformers Fall of Cybertron August 29, 2012 - Sep 22, 2013 (21 Episodes) FINISHED * #8 New Super Mario Bros 2 co-op 3DS Sep 9, 2012 - Sep 26, 2012 (7 Episodes) FINISHED * #9 Double Dragon Neon Sep 25, 2012 - Oct 2, 2012 (5 Episodes) FINISHED * #10 Batman Arkham Asylum Oct 11, 2012 - Nov 29, 2012 (22 Episodes) FINISHED * #11 LEGO the Lord of the Rings Nov 15, 2012 - April 5, 2014 (18 Episodes) FINISHED * #12 Batman Armored Edition Wii U Nov 30, 2012 - Dec 24, 2012 (18 Episodes) FINISHED 2013 * #1 The Cave Jan 27, 2013 - Feb 2, 2013 (4 Episodes) FINISHED * #2 LEGO City Undercover March 26, 2013 - May 6, 2013 (37 Episodes) FINISHED * #3 Injustice Gods Among Us Apr 16, 2013 - Oct 19, 2013 (35 Episodes) FINISHED * #4 Scooby Doo! and the Spooky Swamp Wii April 20, 2013 - Sep 28, 2013 (15 Episodes) FINISHED * #5 Skylanders Giants May 7, 2013 - June 18, 2013 (21 Episodes) FINISHED * #6 New Super Luigi U July 9, 2013 - August 6, 2013 (12 Episodes) FINISHED * #7 DuckTales Remastered August 13, 2013 - August 23, 2013 (10 Episodes) FINISHED * #8 Disney Infinity August 18, 2013 - April 19, 2014 (41 Episodes) FINISHED * #9 Rayman Legends Wii U August 27, 2013 - Sep 6, 2013 (12 Episodes) FINISHED * #10 Dungeon and Dragons Chronicles of Mystara Sep 9, 2013 - Sep 22, 2013 (5 Episodes) FINISHED * #11 The Wonderful 101 September 15th, 2013 - March 23rd, 2016 (35 Episodes) FINISHED * #12 Scribblenauts Unmasked Sep 24, 2013 - Oct 20, 2013 (15 Episodes) FINISHED * #13 Skylanders Swap Force Oct 13, 2013 - Dec 5, 2013 (18 Episodes) FINISHED * #14 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Oct 23, 2013 - Nov 13, 2013 (15 Episodes) FINISHED * #15 Batman Arkham Origins Oct 25, 2013 - Nov 7, 2013 (29 Episodes) FINISHED * #16 Batman Arkham Origins Blackgate Oct 25, 2013 - May 37, 2014 (15 Episodes) FINISHED * #17 Super Mario 3D World co-op Nov 23, 2013 - Jam 8, 2014 (10 Episodes) FINISHED 2014 * #1 LEGO the Movie Feb 7, 2014 - March 24, 2014 (16 Episodes) FINISHED * #2 Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze Feb 21, 2014 - March 7, 2014 (11 Episodes) FINISHED * #3 Transformers Universe July 4th, 2014 - July 29th, 2014 (3 Episodes) UNFINISHED * #4 Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn July 23rd, 2014 - December 3rd, 2014 (27 Episodes) FINISHED * #5 Yoshi's New Island March 14, 2014 - July 17, 2014 (11 Episodes) FINISHED * #6 LEGO the Hobbit April 8, 2014 - July 24, 2014 (16 Episodes) FINISHED * #7 The Amazing Spider-Man 2 April 29, 2014 - May 17, 2014 (15 Episodes) FINISHED * #8 Kirby's Triple Deluxe May 3, 2014 - May 22, 2014 (11 Episodes) FINISHED * #9 Mario Kart 8 May 30, 2014 - June 8, 2014 (8 Episodes) FINISHED * #10 Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark June 25, 2014 - July 22nd, 2014 (13 Episodes) FINISHED * #11 Shovel Knight June 26, 2014 - July 9, 2014 (13 Episodes) FINISHED * #12 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Wii) July 31, 2014 - August 10, 2014 (6 Episodes) FINISHED * #13 TMNT the Movie 2014 (3DS) August 15, 2014 - August 22, 2014 (10 Episodes) FINISHED * #14 Azure Striker Gunvolt (3DS) August 29, 2014 - September 9, 2014 (13 Episodes) FINISHED * #15 Disney Infinity 2.0 Marvel Super Heroes September 22, 2014 - October 9, 2014 (26 Episodes) FINISHED * #16 Hyrule Warriors September 26, 2014 - October 26, 2014 (18 Episodes) FINISHED * #17 Skylanders Trap Team (Wii U) October 3, 2014 - October 24, 2014 (19 Episodes) FINISHED * #18 Mighty Moprhin Power Ranger (SNES) October 27, 2014 (2 Episodes) FINISHED * #19 LEGO BATMAN (Wii) May 16, 2012 - November 8th, 2014 (28 Episodes) FINISHED 2015 2016 * #1 Marvel Ultimate Alliance January 9th, 2016 - February 13th, 2016 (33 Episodes) FINISHED * #2 LEGO Marvel Avengers January 26th, 2016 - February 1st, 2016 (13 Episodes) FINISHED * #3 Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 February 4th, 2016 - February 14th 2016 (14 Episodes) FIN * #4 Scribblenauts Unlimited Frebruary 27th, 2016 - June 11th, 2016 (23 Episodes) FINISHED * #5 Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD March 4th, 2016 - November 2nd, 2016 (51 Episodes) FINISHED * #6 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 May 1st, 2016 - May 23rd, 2016 (24 Episodes) FINISHED * #7 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan May 24th, 2016 - June 11th, 2016 (12 Episodes) FIN * #7 Kirby: Planet Robobot June 9th, 2016 - June 22nd, 2016 (11 Episodes) FINISHED * #8 Mighty No. 9 June 22nd, 2016 - July 7th, 2016 (12 Episodes) FINISHED * #9 LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens June 28th, 2016 - July 3rd, 2016 (12 Episodes) FINISHED * #10 Freedom Planet July 9th, 2016 - July 14th, 2016 (7 Episodes) FINISHED * #11 Ghostbusters 2016 July 12th, 2016 - July 25th, 2016 (13 Episodes) FINISHED * #12 Sonic Colors July 27th, 2016 - August 1st, 2016 (7 Episodes) FINISHED * #13 ABZU August 2nd, 2016 - August 6th, 2016 (5 Episodes) NO PLAYLIST FINISHED' * #14 Spider-Man: Web of Shadows September 3rd, 2016 - September 19th, 2016 UNFINISHED * #15 Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice September 27th, 2016 - October 8th, 2016 (10 Episodes) FINISHED * #16 Batman Begins November 10th, 2016 - December 1st, 2016 (11 Episodes) FINISHED * #17 Pokemon: Sun & Moon November 18th, 2016 - January 13th, 2017 (46 Episodes) FINISHED * #18 Shantae: Half-Genie Hero December 30th, 2016 - January 21st, 2017 (15 Episodes) FINISHED '''''2017 * #1 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle January 18th, 2017 - January 23rd, 2017 (6 Eps) FINISHED * #2 Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II FINISHED * #3 New Super Mario Bros. FINISHED * #4 Paper Mario: Colour Splash FINISHED * #5 Shovel Knight - Specter of Torment FINISHED * #6 LEGO Batman (DS) FINISHED * #7 The Legend Of Zelda: Breath of the Wild FINISHED * #8 Super Mario Run FINISHED * #9 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe FINISHED * #10 LEGO City Undercover (Co-Op, Switch) FINISHED * #11 The Amazing Spiderman 3DS FINISHED * #12 Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle FINISHED * #13 Sonic Mania FINISHED * #14 Golf Story UNFINISHED * #15 Super Mario Odyssey FINISHED * #16 Fire Emblem Warriors FINISHED * #17 Gundam Versus UNFINISHED * #18 LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame FINISHED * #19 Pokken Tournament DX FINISHED * #20 Chicken Wiggle FINISHED * 21# Sonic Forces FINISHED * 22# LEGO Marvel Superheros 2 FINISHED * 23# Star Wars Battlefront 2 (EA) FINISHED * 24# Marvel Vs Capcom Infinte FINISHED * 25# Hey! Pikmin UNFINISHED * 26# Miitopia FINISHED * 27# Implosion: Never Lose Hope FINISHED * 28# Kirby's Blowout Blast FINISHED * 29# Crash Bandicoot N sane Trilogy FINISHED * 30# Splatoon 2 FINISHED * 31# Injustice 2 Versus FINISHED * 32# Mighty Gunvolt Burst FINISHED * 33# Ultra Street Fighter 2: The Final Challenges FINISHED * 34# Cars 3: Driven to Win ' UNFINISHED' * 35# Fire Emblem: Echos UNFINISHED 2018 * Breath of the Wild: Champion's Ballad UNFINISHED Youtube Channels The Kwings actually have multiple YouTube channels for different content. KwingsLetsPlays This is their main channel for gameplay and lets plays. kNIGHTWING01 This is Kwing's main channel, used for Batman/DC Discussion and gameplay from the Rocksteady's "Batman Arkham" series.For adults Kwife's Gaming Life This is Kwife's personal channel, used for stuff like vlogs and occasional gaming live streams. Category:Let's plays Category:Let's play together Category:Youtube Category:Gaming Category:Male Let's Player Category:Female Let's Players Category:Let's Player Category:Knightwing01 Category:Kwingsletsplays Category:Catchphrases